My Not So Crazy Life as a Teenage Girl (or at Least I Thought So)
by MysteriousWriterGirl14
Summary: Life was great for mia. She had a perfectly normal life. She had a mom and a dad and a little brother. She was popular and had lots of friends. She had it all. Until that one fateful day turned her life upside down. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

I hope you guys like it! It's my first fanfic so go easy on me. *hides behind life size cardboard Percy stand up thingy? * _**Please**_ comment below!

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own percy jackson or any characters metioned from the books, Rick Riondan does. Some characters are my own creation. ENJOY! :D **

"Mooom! What's for dinner?" I yelled across our small house. What ever your brother did this time tell him he's grounded! I gave a look of confusion to myself and mumbled "what?!" "Nevermind I'll just grab something on the way out!" And with that I headed off to swim practice. I was the captain of the girls swim team we were _undefeated_ 2 yrs. in a row. I was the schools first sophomore captain. People feared the name Jamestown, they quaked in their boots when we walked by. I was the best all around swimmer. They nicknamed me mia goddess of the sea or Mia the lost daughter of Posiden. I could hold my breath for 7 minutes under water, l could swim 20 laps without breaking a sweat, and I was the school record holder for all swim team records. Until those three came around…

* * *

It was right when we came back from Christmas break and since I'm part of the welcoming committee I saw all the new kids. And just happened to be stuck with them. But I was my usual perky self not knowing what they would get me caught up in. " Hi I'm mia, welcome to JHS home of the trojans!" "Hi I'm Percy this is-""Annabeth"she said. "and as I was saying before wise girl cut in this is Grover" Grover gave a small smile and wave.

"Wait, Percy... Percy Jackson?! aren't you three the ones on the news a couple a years ago. You were being dragged around the country by your kidnapper?" Yup, that's me. He said in a nervous tone while rubbing the back of his neck. Then Annabeth punched Percy in the arm. "Ow!". "Okay? so any ways let's start our tour of the school. So what are your guys' interests?" No reply what so ever just an awkward silence. So I guess we'll,do the tour my way. We walked the halls with every major class room or what was on their schedules I'd say heres so and so's room. "So here is my favorite room in the school, the pool."

"Perce, look at all those records." Grover said. "There all held by-" I cut Annabeth off. "yours truly." "Wow, you must be amazing!"Percy said. "You know I could probably get the coach to let you try out Percy." I said. "How'd you know I like the water?"he asked. "Eh, I have a lack that sorta thing. I'm guessing she'd like archery club and he'd like garden club and this schools lunch on Mondays." "Why monday?" Percy asked. "Cause Monday is mexican Monday. Which means usually enchiladas." I said.

"YES!" Grover said and started dancing. "Hey watch it dance machine. Hey! Be careful or you might fall into the-" SPLASH! At first I just sat there figuring he could swim and he was fine, but boy was I wrong. I stretched out my hand saying "Hey come on let's get you out of there." I noticed he wasn't moving, at all. Grover was sinking and fast. I jumped in head first not giving one thought about it, not realizing Percy had followed my lead shortly after. I swam straight down towards Grover, Percy doing the same. I started getting this weird feeling in my gut and I started to swim faster than I ever have before. It was kinda like the feeling I got at championships, except this was different somehow.

Finally we got to Grover and both grabbed an arm and swam upwards as fast as we could. The few seconds it took to get to the surface felt hours. When we finally got to the surface percy yelled "Annabeth help us get Grover out." I handed Annabeth one of Grover's arms. "Dang! How much food does this kid eat!" I said struggling to push him on to the floor. We finally managed to pull him up on to the floor on his back. Me and Percy climbed out of the pool. "Hey let me check his vitals i'm certified" I checked his vitals one after another. I noticed he shoe wasn't on but there was a hoof like thing where a foot should be. I just kept it to myself figuring it was the chlorine from the pool messing with my vision. "He's fine but he's out cold." Percy and Annabeth sighed in relief. "I'm gonna see if my coach is in her office cause she's usually here on Saturdays."


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**NOTICE**

**Dear readers of this story I will be putting this story on hiatus until I finish my other story "Stranded". Sorry for the inconvenence. I just can't write two stories and juggle my life at the same time, sorry! **

**MysteriousWriterGirl14**


End file.
